


messy looks and stolen books

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Femslash, Reading, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Piper absolutely hates her job. She despises waking up at six in the morning to work at the local café that nobody gives two thoughts about, is disgusted by the usually calming aroma of coffee beans, and is completely annoyed by the constantly arrogant looks she receives for her harried appearance.





	

Piper absolutely hates her job. She despises waking up at six in the morning to work at the local café that nobody gives two thoughts about, is disgusted by the usually calming aroma of coffee beans, and is completely annoyed by the constantly arrogant looks she receives for her harried appearance.  
She stumbles back to her apartment, frustrated as she takes a glance down at her white polo. Like always, there’s coffee splatters, and she groans at the idea of having to strenuously scrub the stains out.

Piper crawls the stairs to her apartment, her eyes only half open with exhaustion once she reaches the top floor, fumbling for her keys so that she can shove them in the door as soon as possible and crash on the couch while listening to the television drone in the background.

Once she reaches her apartment, she turns to her doorway, immediately tripping over a large stack of objects. She sprawls out, catching herself against the door handle, suddenly awake and even more agitated. She glares down at the dispersed books in front of her, her vision slowly recovering as she glances down at the covers, then the box it fell out of.

“What the…” She trails off, bending down to shove the book back into the box, glancing over at the titles absentmindedly and seeing a ton of mythology books like The Song of Achilles and The Dark Wife. Piper rolls her eyes as she slams the ears of the box back down to its normal areas, squinting at the correct address. The words read ‘Annabeth Chase’ followed by numbers that Piper’s too tired to read. Eventually, the numbers 1948 jump out at her on the package, and she picks the box up to shuffle towards the room, which is right down the hall.

She raps on the door once she reaches it, leaning on the doorway as her hair falls in her face. There’s faint music playing from inside the apartment, and it stops abruptly as footsteps rush towards the door, and Piper forces herself to straighten up.

The door opens suddenly to reveal a shorter blonde girl, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, black glasses accentuating her startling gray eyes. Piper catches herself staring, shifting the box to one hand as she tries to fix her hair hurriedly.

Annabeth’s eyes land on the package, and she holds her hands out for the box with a rushed. “Oh, sorry. I was wondering when these would get here.”

Piper merely hums in response, before blinking and handing the package to the girl carefully, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans. “Yeah, sorry, I tripped over them. I’m Piper McLean, by the way, I live down the hall. Room 1943.”

“Ah, you’re the one that comes back around midday grumbling to herself.” Annabeth says, nodding in understanding with an amused smile, her nose scrunching up adorably as she does so. “I’m Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.”

“Nice to meet you, Annabeth.” Piper says, offering her a wave instead of shaking her head.

“Anyways, thanks a lot for bringing my books back. Shipping was especially slow, I’m glad to have them.” Annabeth says, smiling a bit more and adjusting her glasses as she switches the box to her left hand.

“No problem. They looked good, I was tempted to read them.” Piper jokes, smiling easily back. Talking with Annabeth should feel a bit awkward considering her unruly appearance, but Annabeth doesn’t seem bothered by it.

Annabeth’s eyes widen at her words a bit and she opens the box again. “Well, you could read one of them if you want. I really want to start The Dark Wife, but I heard The Song of Achilles is good, too.”

Despite Piper’s fatigued state, she nods, beaming at the other girl as she moves aside to allow her into her house. The rooms are just as big as Piper’s, though blueprints cover the walls, along with several organized sticky notes with reminders and ideas written in neat, cursive handwriting.

“Are you an architect?” She asks Annabeth, slightly awed as she turns in a circle around the room.

“Aspiring. I hope to be one, someday.” She says brightly, setting the box of books on the counter and opening it again, sifting through the books and handing Piper her story behind her back. Once she finds The Dark Wife, she reaches for Piper’s hand almost absentmindedly, pulling her gently towards her couch and plopping herself down.

Piper makes sure that there are no stains, the theme to Annabeth’s room seems to be plain white, but the girl doesn’t seem too bothered as she relaxes on the couch, pulling her feet up to her chest as she flips open the book.

Piper sits down next to her somewhat closely so that their arms are brushing, and surprisingly, the blonde still doesn’t pull her hand away, sinking into the cushions and remaining silent, her gray eyes moving quickly through the pages as she turns them with her free hand.

Piper settles next to her, drawing her legs up and crossing them, brushing her thumb across Annabeth’s knuckles idly. Minutes turn into hours, and although the book is good, she can feel her eyelids drooping. She leans completely into Annabeth’s arm, realizing she should alert her that’s dopey, but the other girl just glances up from her book and smiles, resting her head on top of Piper’s shoulder before continuing to read.

Piper takes this as a sign of consent, her head falling carefully on top of Annabeth’s as she drifts off almost immediately, their fingers a tangled mess in her lap.  
Hours later, she wakes up, and their hands aren’t the only thing wrapped up in each other. Annabeth must have gotten up without waking Piper because there’s a blanket wrapped around the both of them, and her arms are wrapped tightly around her waist as she nuzzles closer to her neck.

Piper lifts a hand to pull Annabeth’s crooked glasses off of her face as cautiously as possible, falling back into a long awaited sleep as she snuggles back into her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/28 !!


End file.
